1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a die head for an extruder including an outer shell, an inner cylindrical mandrel, an annular die gap located at discharge side of the die head, an intake opening located at an intake side of the die head for receiving a melted mass, and at least one rotatable distribution element for distributing the melted mass in a central ring channel merging into the die gap.
2. Description of the Background Art
DE Patent publication No. 199 23 973 A1 illustrates a known die head for an extruder. In more detail, this DE publication illustrates a die head including an outer shell and an inner cylindrical mandrel. The outer shell and the mandrel are formed of segments, in which each segment has insert members for routing an inflowing melted mass from an intake side through a central ring channel. The central ring channel then merges into a die gap on a discharge side of the die head. Further, inside the die head, the melted mass is spirally guided before it exits, under pressure, in an axial direction through the die gap. However, the extruded melted mass generally includes joint lines and flow marks caused by the melted mass being guided through the die head.